


I Can’t Get No Relief

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actual Boyfriend Meets Former Boyfriend, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Jealousy, M/M, No sé si poner etiquetas respecto a relaciones y personajes siendo que son originales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: La música lo despertó de un sueño de unos pocos minutos. Al llegar al lugar del ensayo donde debería estar su pareja, una de las piezas que formaba parte de un pasado del cual sólo había oído hablar terminará dándole sentido al rompecabezas que estaba sin terminar en su cabeza.Día 1 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Ira.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	I Can’t Get No Relief

**Author's Note:**

> No iba a participar en ningún desafío de este estilo este año, pero, bueno, ¿qué le voy a hacer? La idea es no estresarme y escribir todos los días (o por lo menos hasta terminar el desafío) sobre varios fandoms. Aunque bizarramente empiezo con una historia original de hace como diez años que está siendo lentamente retomada con muchos cambios en su trama y desarrollo. Sin embargo, no hay spoilers así que pueden leerla tranquilos.  
> No se olviden de chusmear las notas finales.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes, el universo donde se desarrolla la historia y la trama son de mi autoría.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

En algún momento se había quedado dormido. El rayo del sol golpeando sobre el vidrio de sus anteojos lo hizo girar la cabeza. Las vértebras cervicales crujieron en respuesta a la mala posición que había estado manteniendo. Lanzó un débil quejido en el instante en que reparó en el vaso de plástico que por algún increíble motivo seguía pendiendo de sus dedos aún en medio del tráfico de la ciudad. Se restregó los ojos con la mano libre mientras trataba de recordar cómo y por qué se quedó dormido. De pronto llegó una canción a sus oídos y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al reconocerla. Los acordes de la guitarra retumbaba en los pequeños parlantes a sus espaldas. No conocía al artista original, pero sí a la imitación del sonido emitido por las cuerdas. Eso era lo que lo había hecho perder la noción de la realidad y caer momentáneamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Tenía un novio guitarrista y cantante después de todo, y eso significaba que irremediablemente también terminaría teniendo una relación con la música.

El sonido del vehículo deteniendo su marcha lo hizo mirar al chófer a través del espejo retrovisor. Miró de reojo lo que había al otro lado de la ventanilla. Ya había llegado. Interrumpió el bostezo que se escapó de lo profundo de su cuerpo con un sorbo de café y todo su rostro se arrugó al sentir el sabor frío de la bebida. Sostuvo el objeto con las piernas y pagó el taxi antes de descender agarrando una de las manijas de su mochila. El camino al interior de la inmensa carpa ubicada en aquel parque era largo, pero las imágenes promocionales de la guerra de bandas aliviaban el trayecto. Mientras lanzaba sin prestar mucha atención el vaso a un tacho de basura, su mirada se posó sobre uno de los atriles que tenía imágenes de dos de los integrantes de los grupos musicales que participaban en la competencia. Su novio era uno de ellos. Reconoció el estrepitoso sonido de la guitarra siendo conectada a un amplificador y apresuró el paso. Le habían asegurado que los ensayos empezarían, por lo menos, media hora más tarde. No era como si fueran a ensayar canciones nuevas, no estaba al tanto de esos planes siendo que su novio era el que movía los hilos de la banda que lideraba de una manera no exactamente democrática. Era sólo que su voz se alzaba por sobre las del resto de los integrantes que pudieran ocupar ese lugar cuando alguien preguntaba quién los lideraba. Se sorprendió al entrar a la carpa y ver a un desconocido afinando el instrumento antes de rasgar las cuerdas. El sonido que se desprendió de los parlantes, haciéndolos temblar, le llegó como una ola rompiendo sobre la costa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una sensación como esa. Sólo su novio le hacía experimentar eso. De fondo se oía con debilidad una canción que provenía probablemente de un dispositivo electrónico, pero, a diferencia de las imitaciones que había oído hasta ese momento, era como si el guitarrista original estuviera vivo frente a él e interpretara esa pieza ante un solo espectador. Estaba pegado al suelo, inmóvil; respirar era automático, si dejó de hacerlo, no lo notó, tampoco si lo hizo. Podía sentir las cuerdas de la guitarra resonando en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Era una sensación increíble, inexplicable. Reaccionó al reconocer un dulce aroma familiar a su lado. La mirada oscura de la persona de quien provenía, brillaba. Podía verla brillar a través de sus cabellos azabaches con reflejos rojizos. Se preguntaba cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto de esa manera. Se le antojaba besar esos labios ligeramente separados que parecían temblar levemente ante lo que estaba oyendo. Podía hacerlo. Era su novio después de todo a quien estaba observando. De repente, reparó en una lágrima que rodó sobre su mejilla. Su dueño la secó con brusquedad y sus labios se fruncieron ahogando un sollozo. 

Un llamado proveniente del escenario hizo que su atención se posara sobre la bestia dorada que se acercaba a ambos y lanzaba al suelo al recién llegado. 

—¡John! —escuchó nuevamente, con fuerza. Sin embargo, el llamado no pareció llegar a oídos del labrador que pasaba una y otra vez su lengua rasposa sobre la víctima que aparentemente era de su agrado. Reparó en la cercanía de quien supuso era el dueño del perro, un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y mirada como la del cielo. Su sonrisa parecía iluminar el lugar. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatillas de lona, una remera del mismo calor de su cabello con una leyenda en inglés y una chaqueta de cuero—. John, ya déjalo tranquilo —el muchacho se encorvó hacia adelante para jalarlo levemente del collar—. Lo siento mucho. Estaba atado al escenario pero se ve que no lo hice correctamente. 

—Minato… 

El quejido lastimero de su novio resonó en sus oídos, y su mirada se volvió hacia él. 

—Claro que este no es el John que tú conociste —le dijo a su novio quien respondía al nombre de Minato. El perro en cuestión estaba ahora sentado al lado de su dueño respondiendo a las caricias que recibía en su lomo dando latigazos con su cola peluda sobre el suelo—. Este es un cachorro de ese tipo. Así que este es John II. 

Vio la figura de su novio sentándose en el suelo dentro de su visión periférica. Sentía que conocía a ese tipo de algún lado y las piezas terminaron de encajar cuando lo vio. Era un objeto minúsculo pero que él conocía muy bien. Hasta podía decirse que lo conocía con los cinco sentidos. El pequeño aro plateado insertado en la parte superior de su oreja izquierda reflejaba los rayos del sol que terminaron por iluminar sus dudas. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo su novio. 

Él estaba por responder pero la voz del desconocido se le adelantó. 

—Vine a verte, Aki, ¿qué más? Podría haber venido antes, pero tengo responsabilidades allá en Estados Unidos. 

Sintió un repentino escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, el frío queriendo meterse hasta la médula. Conocía la historia de boca de su novio. Algunas noches, él le ofrecía la llave de su corazón y hablaba de su pasado hasta quedarse dormido. Donde había vivido desde pequeño no contaría con más amigos que aquellos con los que compartiría la escuela. Sin embargo, a diferencia de todos ellos, Aki armó un grupo con chicos de edades diversas. Uno de ellos era él. Ese chico que le había tendido la mano aunque tuviera que hundirse en el pantano más profundo. Ese chico que lo levantó del pozo en el que estaba y había logrado que volviera a ver la luz. Ese chico que con una obsesión por la música había alcanzado tocar su corazón y hacerlo latir nuevamente. 

—Este es el recuerdo que tengo de él —le había dicho una madrugada con las piernas enredadas a las suyas junto con las sábanas, mientras sus dedos pulgar e índice tocaban el aro que colgaba en su oreja—. Este es el único recuerdo que tengo de él. 

Un sentimiento inexplicable recorrió cada vena de su cuerpo. Podía leer su nombre en el rompecabezas que estaba finalmente armado en su cabeza. Frunció el entrecejo en frustración. 

—Lo siento. No los he presentado —su novio se dio cuenta de su error mientras se ponía de pie. Minato lo imitó. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre la suya él se sintió… ¿intimidado? No. No era esa la palabra—. Minato, te presento a Shio —¿No debería haber sido al revés? ¿No debería haber sido él el primero en ser mencionado?—. Shio, él es Kisaichi Minato. 

El aludido le extendió la mano. Shio la miró. Le habrá llevado un par de segundos estrechar la, aunque, para él, le pareció que habían pasado años hasta que llegó a esa conclusión. 

—Encantado de conocerte, Shio-kun. 

Una nueva frase dicha por su novio llegó a su mente.

—Minato fue una de las personas más importantes que tuve en la vida. 

Ah. Lo había olvidado. 

Kisaichi Minato había sido el primero en todo en la vida de Aki. Shio probablemente podría seguir viviendo con un fantasma entre ellos. Su novio le estaba siendo fiel, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Había depositado toda su confianza en él y estaba seguro que no se arriesgaría a arruinar su relación una segunda vez. La pregunta era si soportaría que ese fantasma tuviera forma física. Sintió la electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando estrechó su mano. El rompecabezas armado tembló, pero las piezas se mantuvieron en su sitio. 

Ira. 

Esa era la palabra que podía leerse perfectamente en medio de aquel objeto de colores predominantemente oscuros. 

—Lo mismo digo, Kisaichi-san. 

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que escucha Shio en el taxi es [“Ain't No Sunshine”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CICIOJqEb5c) de Bill Withers.  
> La que toca Minato en la carpa es [“All Along The Watchtower”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvVz88IHK4o) de Jimi Hendrix (el título de esta historia es justamente un verso de esta canción). Minato es **FAN** de Hendrix con todas las letras hasta el punto de imitar a la perfección su forma de tocar la guitarra. Tiene varias de las guitarras que Hendrix tenía en su repertorio pero ninguna que haya pertenecido a él. De hecho, la que tiene Aki fue un regalo que recibió de él y su hermano menor, Tetsuya, también tiene una [Epiphone Wilshire](https://images.equipboard.com/uploads/item/image/18559/epiphone-wilshire-with-tremotone-vibrato-xl.jpg) que fue comprada por recomendación de Minato; aunque él tiene un gusto particular por las guitarras de tamaños que no son comunes así que lo más probable sería verlo con una [Hofner](https://www.hofner.com/media/catalog/product/cache/46/image/1280x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/h/c/hct-sh-ss-letterbox-new.jpg) o una [Travelcaster](https://metafields-manager-by-hulkapps.s3.amazonaws.com/uploads//1587062867-1584643830-1583774921-TCD-BKG-Full-Scale-callout.jpg).  
> La guitarra con la que está tocando hasta que llega Aki es una edición limitada de la [Fender Pine Jazzmaster del 2017](https://static.keymusic.com/products/263310/XL/fender-2017-limited-edition-american-professional-pine-jazzmaster-4.jpg) (aunque no se mencione en la historia).  
> La guerra de bandas a la que hace mención Shio es una competencia en la que participan sólo la banda de Aki y la de Tetsuya. 
> 
> Si bien dije que iba a cambiar varias cosas de la historia, la libertad que siempre caracterizó a Aki, lo inseguro que era y lo dependiente que era de ciertas personas, creo que no voy a hacerlo. Shio dice que se pelearon, estando ambos en una relación estable y eso va a ser por un error que pudo haber cometido Aki. Shio es la primera persona después de Minato con la que Aki realmente establece una relación amorosa por primera vez. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a darse cuenta que está perdidamente enamorado de Shio (quien de alguna manera termina salvando también a Aki y demostrándole lo bueno que es haciendo lo que le gusta), Aki suele tener relaciones sexuales con distintas personas sin comprometerse con ninguna. 
> 
> Pude haber elegido a cualquiera de mis otros personajes teniendo la ira como consigna, pero que personajes que de por sí son chispitas, estallen, no tiene sentido. Elegí a Shio porque es uno de los personajes más tranquilo de todos, y porque un encuentro con Minato realmente lo afectaría hasta el punto de darse cuenta del peligro que supone su presencia en la reciente relación que tiene con Aki. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Probablemente use a otros de mis personajes originales para este desafío, quien sabe.


End file.
